


Dangerous Waters

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg can tell something is off, but sleeps with the stranger anyway





	Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smirkdoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirkdoctor/gifts).



Greg was sat in the pub nursing his third beer, half watching the telly. He should go home, but that would just mean more telly and falling asleep in his empty bed. With a sigh he looked at his beer. Definitely finish this one and head home.

“Hi,” said a voice. He looked to his left and took in a dark-haired young man, looking slightly anxious.

“Evening,” said Greg.

“Mind if I join you?” asked the stranger.

Greg glanced at him again. Had been a while since he’d pulled and longer since he’d been with a man, but he still recognized the signs. “Sure,” he said.

The man sat next to him, a bit too close. “Looks like you’ve got something on your mind.”

Greg shrugged. “Work, the usual. How about yourself, haven’t seen you here before.”

“New to the area,” he said, a lilt to his voice.

Greg drained the rest of his beer. “If you’re looking for company, I was about to head home.”

He nodded with a shy smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. There was something off about the young man, but still, one night should be fine.

“Come on, then. My flat’s not far.” Greg led the way out of the pub and around the corner. The young man stayed close to his side, looking around as if taking in the sights. Greg fished out his keys as they approached his block of flats and led the way upstairs.

“It’s not much,” he said by way of a half-hearted apology as he opened the door.

“It’s fine,” said the stranger, looking around. “Oh, you’re a cop,” he said, spying some mementos next to the telly.

“Yeah,” said Greg, closing the door.

“Feel like I’ve seen you somewhere,” said the young man.

“Been on the news a time or two and in the papers. Just part of the job.” Greg reached over and took the man’s hand. “Didja want a drink or should we skip the formalities?”

He stepped closer. “Where is your bedroom?”

Greg smiled at him. “Place isn’t that big, bet you could find it on your own. But right down here.” He led the man down the short hall and into the room. He hadn’t made the bed that morning, but then again, he hadn’t expected company. “Oh and I’m Greg. What do I call you?” he asked.

“Jim,” he said slipping to his knees.

Greg raised an eyebrow and ran his fingers through his hair. “See something you like?”

“I do, yes,” said Jim, pulling a condom out of his pocket and nuzzling Greg through his jeans.

Greg sat down on the edge of the bed and Jim settled in the V of his legs. Greg leaned back on his hands as Jim lowered his zip and continued nuzzling him through his pants. Whatever anxiety Jim might have been displaying at the pub, he was confident here. Greg was fully hard by the time Jim pushed his pants down and freed his cock.

Jim looked at Greg through his eyelashes as he put the condom in his mouth. He leaned forward and used his mouth and tongue to roll it down Greg’s shaft. Greg moaned softly, eyes slipping closed. _Nice party trick._

Greg groaned as Jim bobbed his head, not quite letting himself get lost in the moment. Jim seemed delighted by what he was doing but he pulled back after a few minutes. “Would you fuck me?” he asked.

“If you want,” said Greg, sitting up to get his jeans and pants the rest of the way off.

Jim stripped out of his own clothes in record time. “Can I ride you?”

“Sure,” said Greg, scooting back towards the headboard and fishing lube out of the mess on his nightstand.

Jim took it from him and climbed into bed, reaching back to finger himself. Greg watched as his eyes closed, that same feeling of _not quite right_ cooling his interest slightly. As a cop he’d learned to trust his instincts. But the other man was naked and _right there_. He’d take what was on offer and make sure he was gone before he went to sleep.

Opening his eyes again, Jim moved forward, giving Greg a stroke before bearing down on him. Greg groaned softly, feeling Jim squeeze around him.

Greg grabbed a condom and tore it open, rolling it onto Jim’s cock. Jim rode him hard, taking what he wanted, thrusting into Greg’s grip.

Moaning softly, Greg’s eyes slipped closed as his orgasm built. Jim knew exactly what he was doing as he played Greg’s body. Greg squeezed his hips as he came, groaning his pleasure.

When he opened his eyes Jim was looking at him, something cold in his eyes that made Greg want to protect his neck and vital organs. But then Jim blinked at it was gone. He carefully pulled off Greg and wandered out of the room.

Greg heard him flush the condom. Greg tied off and binned his own, quickly pulling on his pants. Jim returned for his clothes and started dressing. Oh,” said Jim with his pants half on, pausing as he seemed to remember. “You’re that copper that works with Sherlock Holmes, aren’t you?”

“Sometimes,” said Greg. “Not that he ever listens to me.”

Jim made a noise of acknowledgment and quickly got dressed. “I should go, I start a new job tomorrow.”

“Good luck,” said Greg, rather wanting a shower but needing Jim gone first. He walked Jim to the door. “See you around,” he said.

“Yes, Inspector, you just might,” said Jim, something dark and dangerous in his eyes before he stepped out into the night.

Greg locked the door and the deadbolt. Probably not one of his best decisions. He really did need to learn not to think with his cock. Shaking his head, Greg looked around his flat, wondering how Jim had known his rank. 

“It’s too late at night for this,” he said, scrubbing a hand through his hair and making his way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
